oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Garden of Kings
One to One "What... what's this place?" His voice was rough, his mask was gone. His vision was fading, his being was tired. The moonlight shone upon the water, which reflected enough of it to brighten up the grass. A shipwreck stood much to the water's side, plants and trees covered the border of the area. A laugh, "Ya' don't remember?" Her voice was calm, her face was bright. Her senses heightened, her body stood strong. "It's so close to your home. I know it's been a while..." Breath. "Close ta' home?" His back laid against the umid ground. "I-" "I can smeeeell that doubt," She sighed. "It'd be cool if you trusted me." "...Ya'd be the first in a long time." "How lovely, I'm jumping in happiness," She sat on the ground, crossing her legs. "Go to sleep, ya're better when quiet." Another breath. "S't okay for me to be 'ere?" He spared a glance at her face, "That dude may come to get ya' guys-" "Awww, worryin' about us now?" She tilted her head, part of her hair flocking into her face. Beat, "Yeah, maybe-" His eyebrows arched. "Except for he-" "Except for her, yeah." She said in unison. "Don't worry, she is not here... yet. Plus, our other leader is, like, amazing." They stopped for a second, then, laughed. "How's yer father...?" Her teeth sank into her lower lips, "I haven't... found him-" "Sorry, shoulda' not asked." They both lowered their stares. "Though," Her head perched up. "On the subject... I know one that lost two-" A gulp, "You mean... amongst those in the rescue operation?" He nodded. "I see... and they are coming soon, right?" Another nod. "Alliance. I wonder if this would even work, considering our differences-" "Hmmm?" He hummed, finding no strength at all to speak full sentences. "Why?" His eyelids felt heavy. She smiled and his breath caught in his throat. "Oh, y'know, the Round Table Pirates are quite rowdy, yet, we manage our own business!" He chuckled in his sleep. Upon the Table "We arrived! Finally!" Elizabeth repeated to herself, figure standing several meters into the air outside the island of Brine. Breezes hustled by her face, prompting her to take in a large intake of air and smile. "Aaaah, the sanctuary... what's that smell?" Meanwhile, Harlan still hung asleep by her side, "It's the smell of a crowdy bunch of idiots that I love!!" Elizabeth continued with screams, the sound of her voice travelling through ripples. Turning to her asleep partner, Elizabeth crossed her arms, "Wake up, furry!" She swatted at the air. He was so eager to arrive and then he was sleeping. Then again, she didn't really pay too much attention if he was still floating through her power. "WAKE UUUUUP!" "GHASDGASHDGDS!" Harlan exclaimed, jerking his eyes open and moving wildly about while he floated in the air. He saw Elizabeth and groaned. "Damn it, I wasn't having a nightmare, you're actually real..." he murmured. The hybrid looked around the vicinity, taking in his surroundings. The overwhelming stench of seawater filled his nose, the gentle cool breezes blowing by. "This... this is where those... Brown Cable Pirates are?" "Says the guy with the scary power," Elizabeth mused, suddenly they were both hovering towards the base of the island. "Y E S, it is!" She replied at his question, "Rsrsrsrs! That's a good nickname for them." Not even glancing back at him, Elizabeth only eyed the island before her, the both of them arriving to its base. Well, it was a base of sorts. A good deal of the island floated in the sky, while this bit of the land was on the ocean's level. The part of the beach they reached had an inward oval outline, vegetation could be seen from afar, covering a good deal of the rocks. Amongst the plants were several palm trees, moss hung from the rocks. Even more afar were large mountains. Much to the side were some tents and wooden buildings, although small. Behind them, was a wood platform that extended into the sea, akin to docks. Many ships could be seen docked, something which didn't go unnoticed by Elizabeth, it meant most of the members were present. "These are some of the civilians that C H O S E to live with us!" Elizabeth suddenly gestured for the small buildings, "Some of the Alliance members also have shops, since not everyone leaves the island." She clapped with a smile and eyed the exit of the beach, which directly led to a small, round town. "Salin, ahhhh, we should be meeting anyone soon!" In fact, she could already feel many auras coming in her direction, all at different distances. The clatter of steel on steel could be heard approaching the pair. A giant of a man, standing over ten feet in height and clad in plate, was slowly walking towards the pair. "I greet thee Lady Elizabeth, I hope your trip went well. The king has sorely missed you in your absence. I trust your trip went well?" Yoroi Armis boomed from underneath his helmet with a deep bow. "I also must ask there, who is this knave that you carry with thee?" "Tiny-head!!" Elizabeth beamed and clapped her hands, looking up to see his face properly. Gosh, was she the only one with a normal height in that group? "I bet she did," Her eyebrows went up and down twice, she took out a pocket mirror and briefly checked if she was presentable. Although Elizabeth was about to ask about details on Judith, she recalled that they had set up a meeting with this Tombstone guy. "It was nice! I went to this niiiiiiice brothel in this island, got to claim a treasured sword! The fake owner chased me down," Elizabeth slapped her lap and threw the mirror aside, "But he got no shit on my bitchself." At the mention of Harlan, Elizabeth whipped her head around and laid her hands on her hips. "Oh, just some lost puppy, rsrsrsrsrsrsrs!" Her eyes widened, "Armis-kuuun, don't use those C O M P L E X words in front of him, he can't understand it. How you been though?!" "God yer so annoying. Mostly late too, not that I particularly care." An ominous voice rang out from the area. The hand mirror in the sand shook as a blue clad arm shot out of it. In grasped the sand as it another arm shot from it, anchoring itself to the sand as well. Finally with a push a head and the upper torso of a blue haired man emerged from the mirror. Shortly followed by his lower half. This was Griffith Francis, known to the Round Table Pirates as Agravain. He raised an eyebrow at the three. "Oh stop gawkin yeev seen me hop outta yer damn armor before Armis." Francis commented. Dinner of Kings Indeed, much like Elizabeth had imagined it, there really was a reunion planned between the Pirate Alliance and a man well known throughout these seas. Much further into the territory, one could access a special elevator that could take them to the upper yards of Brine. Space Gardens, a place which was supposedly overseen by this really chill woman and served as the true main base for the Sanctuary Alliance. Category:Role-Plays Category:DamonDraco Category:KontonMan